


The Trouble with Enclosed Spaces

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chikan, F/F, Frotting, Futanari, Thigh sex, also yay i wrote more aqours! go me!, dia being bad and naughty, maru being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: In which there's a lot of people in a train car and Hanamaru's butt is enticingly soft.





	The Trouble with Enclosed Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about Maru's thighs. This happened.

This was not an environment Dia liked, to say the least. In a train car people were packed tightly like sardines in a tin, and everyone had to contend with brushing shoulders with at least one neighbor. Dia was at least lucky enough to be at the edge of the crowd, not needing to worry much about watching her back for anyone who might try to take advantage of a girl in a tight space like this. 

“There sure are a lot of people in here, zura.” Oh yes, that was another reason to be concerned. Currently accompanying her on this trip was Hanamaru, who had been oddly eager to spend some time with her lately. She, too, was packed into this people-box, and fortunately right in front of Dia, so a good eye could be kept on her. “Are trains usually like this?”

“Yes, it’s actually unusual to find a train car that isn’t filled,” Dia said as calmly as she could. Subtly she began to squirm a little. The car was...really packed, to say the least.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense though, trains are pretty cool, zura.” Dia just nodded in response and ignored how Hanamaru’s back was pressed against her. Or tried. And didn’t even succeed, really. Dia felt a bead of sweat forming on her brow, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the close proximity or from just being in a closed space with so many warm bodies. She reached up with the hand that wasn’t holding the grab-handle to wipe it away, but glowered slightly when she felt the perspiration gathering again. Dia swallowed hard. She hoped this would be a quick ride.

How was Hanamaru doing? Maybe focusing on that would help to distract her a little. Dia refocused her attention to the girl in front of her, watching intently. Hm, was her face a little red? Dia didn’t miss how Hanamaru’s cheeks seemed slightly flushed, and she also seemed to be sweating. Maybe it was just hot in here. Yes, it was definitely just hot. And the painful way her panties seemed to be constricting her hardening cock had nothing to do with it, yes.

Great. Of all the places Dia could have gotten a boner, it had to be on the train. While standing right behind her sister’s best friend. Who was actually really attractive. This was a mistake. Dia closed her eyes tightly, trying to think about anything besides the fact that Hanamaru’s soft thighs were literally right in front of her. All she’d have to do was...no! No! Bad Dia! Don’t even think about it! Think about...um...student council work. Yes, she sure did have a lot of student council work to do, and it was all so boring and routine, but she had to do it because it was part of being a responsible adult. And groping the girl in front of her was not a responsible adult thing...no! Don’t think about that!

As Dia wrestled with her urges the train lurched, throwing her off balance. She wobbled forward, but fortunately something was in front of her to break her fall, Unfortunately the thing to break her fall was, in fact, Hanamaru, and now Dia found herself with erection now pressed into Hanamaru’s plush rear. Oh no.

Dia blushed furiously as she pulled back. Well, pulled back as far as she could on a crowded train. Which wasn’t very far. Actually it didn’t really seem to make much of a difference. Dia had been reduced to screaming internally as she scanned Hanamaru for any sort of reaction, and proceeded to scream internally even more upon finding none. Was she judging her now? Was she scared? Dia didn’t know, and that frightened her. Oh gods, now she had a boner  _ and _ she could feel her fight-or-flight response activating. On a train. Today was a mistake, she should never have gotten out of bed.

Dia was momentarily snapped out of her panic when she felt something soft pressing against her groin. It took her a moment to register that it was Hanamaru’s ass again, at which point her panic resumed. Oh of  _ course _ she would end up poking Hanamaru with her boner not once, but twice, of course, why would things go any different. Dia’s legs began to shake as her thoughts turned to how soft those thighs and ass were, how they’d squish in her hands, oh gods this was shameless, stop it Dia. But she couldn’t stop, her mind was filled with images of Hanamaru’s flesh bulging through the gaps of her fingers as she grabbed handfuls of her ass and her thighs and her breasts, and how soft and pliable it would feel in her hand, and maybe she’d even put her cock between those squishy, jiggling cheeks of hers. Kind of like what was going on now, Dia thought as she was snapped back to reality by the feeling of Hanamaru’s ass on her dick. Again.

Okay. That was it. This had to be intentional at this point. Dia prided herself on her tremendous patience, but that well had run dry. She reached down under her skirt, pulling aside her panties to allow her cock to spring free. With the same hand she reached around to Hanamaru’s front, wrapping it around her waist. Hanamaru didn’t seem to react to this much, which surprised Dia a little. Nevertheless, she continued. She pulled Hanamaru against her, making sure she could feel her cock against her ass, and this earned her a gasp. The corners of Dia’s mouth turned ever so slightly upwards at her small victory as she began slowly rubbing herself against Hanamaru’s rear. Hanamaru had unfortunately worn a rather modest skirt today, it being long enough to reach just above her knees, but it seemed to be made out a pleasantly soft material, so it didn’t feel too unpleasant on Dia’s cock. Still, she was craving skin to skin contact at the moment, and she was determined to get it. Reaching down with her other hand she grabbed a fistful of the skirt and pulled it upward, just enough to allow her to slide her cock between Hanamaru’s legs.

It felt exactly as Dia had imagined it. Hanamaru’s thighs were soft and smooth, and her dick seemed to be surrounded by their warmth. Dia gave a few experimental thrusts, loving the small gasps that Hanamaru sometimes let slips. Gods, this was amazing. Dia closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she set a slow, steady rhythm, taking time to feel Hanamaru’s skin agains her own as it wrapped around her cock. A low groan rose from her throat, the arm around Hanamaru’s waist tightening possessively.

“Nnh...Dia-san…” Hearing Hanamaru whimper her name like that only emboldened Dia, who sped up just a little. She growled when she noticed that Hanamaru seemed to be thrusting back, grinding against her cock with equal eagerness. It was around this point that Dia noticed that Hanamaru’s thighs felt oddly slippery. It wasn’t like that was a bad thing, actually it was very convenient, but why were they slippery? Cautiously Dia reached between Hanamaru’s legs, not bothering to slow down her thrusts, and her eyes widened as she discovered the answer: Hanamaru was dripping, soaking wet. Her panties were soaked through, and it occurred to Dia that she must be really into this whole thing. Something stirred inside Dia, a hunger that she had been suppressing until this very moment, and she pulled her cock free of Hanamaru’s thighs. Hanamaru seemed slightly confused, looking back at Dia questioningly. Gods, she was so cute, especially when she was blushing like that, Dia had no idea how she was ever going to hold back now. Dia pulled Hanamaru’s panties off to one side, just enough for her to slide her dick inside them. Hanamaru closed her eyes tightly and gasped as the the head of Dia’s cock bumped against her clit, and it took all of Dia’s remaining self control not to grin.

Dia had just given up at this point. Her cock felt so snug inside Hanamaru’s panties, pressed up against her dripping slit, that she instinctively started thrusting rapidly. She couldn’t control herself now, all she wanted was to make a mess inside those panties. Cum all over them so thoroughly that Hanamaru wouldn’t be able to wear them without thinking of her thrusting against her clit, making her whimper and moan like a shameless little slut on a crowded train with everyone watching. Dia reached around with her other hand and grabbed onto one of Hanamaru’s breasts, squeezing it through the soft sweater she was wearing. Gods, she was so soft everywhere, so perfect, it was making Dia dizzy. Dia looked down, noting that she could see the bulge in Hanamaru’s skirt every time she thrusted against her. She groaned and closed her eyes, realizing that she was drawing closer and closer to release. She sped up, now going so fast that it almost seemed like she would just rip the panties apart from the sheer force.

“Dia-san...Dia-san…” It was too much hearing Hanamaru panting her name like that, and Dia grunted softly as she finally released. Her cum mixed with Hanamaru’s as it flowed out as part of her own orgasm, rendering the panties stickly and soiled. Dia gave a few more weak thrusts before removing herself. She tucked her now limp dick back into her own underwear, and then realized what just happened.

“Oh my god, Hanamaru, I’m so sorry,” She said in a low whisper that still managed to carry her sense of panic so as not to alert the other passengers. “I don’t know what came over me, I can get off and take the next train to--”

“Dia-san,” Hanamaru cut her off. “You did fine, zura. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!” Dia whisper-yelled, or something to that effect. “I did those terrible things to you in public and now I--”

“Would you rather we did them at home, zura?”

Dia blinked. “What?”

“I said,” Hanamaru turned, and Dia could now see something new in her eyes. Something sultry. Dia shivered. “would you rather we do them at home?”


End file.
